Something for Anything
by Merith
Summary: I'd hate to call this a 'romance' though it has sexual situations. Duo makes Heero an offer Heero accepts. After contemplation, of course. In-series, a touch of angst, definite sexual talk/situations. Written in August 2004.


Pairing: Heero/Duo, Rating: NC-17, Warning: Yaoi, language, frank sexual discussion, Heero POV/switches to Duo's, PWP (sort of)

A/N: (written August 2004) Well, shoot, this story idea started a month or so ago when I was hoping to make it for the MoR contest. When that didn't happen, I at least hoped to meet the deadline for Chiya's ficlet contest. *grimaces* though this isn't really a ficlet - it's more than double the max number of words! So, anyway, this is the fic that didn't want to be in a contest! And where it falls should be obvious... if not, I've done something wrong!

* * *

**Something for Anything**

The room was long, large and full of light and noises too loud in his ears. Heero looked up from the chessboard to see Trowa staring at him intently. He hastily moved a piece, his attention drawn to the other side of the room. Duo perched on the arm of the couch, talking amicably with a young mechanic. He laughed suddenly, and the man grinned in return, resting his hand on Duo's shoulder. Heero scowled.

"Check." Trowa's soft voice broke into his internal mutterings.

Returning his concentration back to the board, Heero's focus narrowed to the battlefield and his opponent in front of him, as it should be. Even when Duo had called out a cheerful goodnight, he barely acknowledged it. King's Knight for the set up, and "Check," he intoned. Scanning the board one last time, he added, "Mate."

Soft clapping and a controlled, "Well done, Heero. Fantastic job." Relena had joined them at the table and he hadn't noticed.

"Relena, when did you get here?" he asked, his voice harsher than he'd wanted. She'd surprised him, and he disliked her being able to sneak up on him like that.

"Just a few minutes ago," she mused, her eyes still on the board as if calculating moves that would have prevented his victory. "I came from sickbay, and thought I'd stop by before going to bed."

Trowa's rising pulled his attention back. "You proved Quatre's assessment correct," the Heavyarm's pilot stated, holding out his hand, and Heero got to his feet to accept the gesture. "He'd said you were a worthy opponent." Trowa's lips twisted into a short, small smile. "But then, I already knew that."

He'd barely shook the other's hand before it was pulled away. "We'll have to play again sometime."

The other pilot nodded solemnly. "I'd better head to sickbay before light's out. Told Quatre I'd stop in for a visit tonight." Trowa gave Relena a short nod, and turned to leave.

"Give him my regards, then."

At the door, Trowa half turned, looking over his shoulder. "You still plan on leaving in the morning, then?"

"At 0500," Heero answered. Trowa seemed to hesitate, but gave a slight incline of his head before passing through the opened doorway.

A gentle touch on his arm brought him back to Relena. "Heero, let's go sit by the bay for a moment, please," she'd demanded more than asked, and led him across the now empty room without waiting for a reply.

He sat and waited for the girl to begin speaking, as he knew she would. He watched her hands smoothed the material of her skirt, her gaze riveted to the small pile carpeting at her feet. A vague uneasiness filled him; lethargy suffused his limbs. Tired hadn't been in his vocabulary two days ago, but since he'd taken the Libra out, tired was all he felt. His eyes had drifted shut by the time she'd started talking.

"Shortly I'll become too busy to spend much time with my friends, so I wanted to take the opportunity now." His lids fluttered open to find her light blue eyes staring at him calmly. "I know you plan to leave in the morning, but what will you do? Where will you go?"

With great effort, Heero shook his head. "I'm not sure." Her lips pressed together as though suppressing her vocal displeasure. He frowned slightly. "I have a plan."

Her expression cleared immediately. "I'm certain of it, and I'm sure whatever you decide to do, you'll do it well. But you do realize, Heero, you are always welcome in my home. And there are positions opening up, jobs you can fulfill. You do not have to leave."

Heero turned from her to look out onto the blackness pressing in on the window; her words pressed in against him from the other side. For a moment, he felt the touch of panic, the desire to retaliate. As she continued speaking, he fought through the emotions surfacing, pushing them away, keeping them from showing themselves. An unfamiliar feeling churned its ache almost painful in its need. A sense of dread flooded, crowding out all others.

"And then you could always go back to school. I could make arrangements for you to attend any number of them. Postpone your decision to leave; delay your plans for now. Give yourself another year or two, before striking out on your own. There are many opportunities available to you, Heero. You have only to ask."

Like cold water, her words splashed against heated skin, making him shiver in their onslaught. He'd had his opportunity and denied it. He'd been told to ask, and refused. Despondency settled, replacing the dread. He ignored the palpitations in his heart, ignored the thunderous sounds thrumming in his ears. Try as he did, he could no longer focus on Relena.

The low intensity alarm continued to sound, his fingers flashed over the sequencing needed to power Wing into life. Ten minutes before they'd all be heading out again. Ten minutes to ready himself for whatever White Fang had to throw his way. A soft noise caused him to pause and glance at the cockpit doorway. "Duo," he acknowledged. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" His attention already back on his work.

Duo leaned negligently against the bulkhead. "I've already set the sequence. Don't need to be there for it to finish." Heero grunted, not taking his eyes from the console. "I need to talk to you."

That grabbed his attention. "We don't have time for this, Duo. Whatever you have to say can wait until after..."

Two steps forward, and Duo's hands clamped over his arms. The other pilot shook him slightly where he sat in his command chair. "Stop being a fool, Heero." Duo's voice was harsh, roughen with barely checked emotion. "One or the other of us might not be coming back. I cannot not say anything."

Glaring at the boy, Heero demanded, "Then tell me what you want and leave. I've work to do."

His grip tightened minutely. "You will come back. No matter what they say, what they try, you are not to give up, do you hear?" Heero made an impatient noise, dragging his eyes from the other's. Duo shook him again. "God damnit Heero! Listen to me!" His gaze locked, now, he noticed they were scant inches apart. He could smell the coffee and bacon from the breakfast meal on Duo's breath.

"I'm listening." He nearly winced at how faint his voice sounded.

Duo's throat convulsed, swallowing; Heero thought he could almost see the pulse jumping beneath the skin. "Heero, I... shit!" And suddenly Duo hauled him forward, their faces met foreheads cracking, noses bent painfully against each other and then, shock, surprise, bliss. Hard and bruising, Duo's lips crashed into his, the kiss painful and yet pleasant, like nothing he'd ever experienced.

When Duo pulled back, Heero found his hands wrapped tightly in the other's suit. The longhaired pilot panted slightly, his tongue touched his lips. "You enjoyed that," he said softly, his voice filled with wonder. And then he grinned.

Heero released his hold and shoved on the other's chest. "Go back to your suit."

Duo's grip tightened on Heero's arms, keeping him in position. Leaning closer yet, Heero could feel the warmed of his lips. At once he feared and desired another kiss and his eyes closed. When Duo spoke, he opened them in surprise. "If you think that felt good, you make sure you come back, and I'll fuck you into oblivion." He let go, his mouth twisted in a crooked smile.

Scowling, Heero shoved him with one hand, drawing his gun with the other. Duo fell back against the console, hands splayed to catch himself and toggling switches. In a low, furious voice, Heero demanded, "Get out of here before I kill you."

The smile gained height as Duo pushed off Wing's instruments. "You know you won't kill me."

Heero lowered his gun, his eyes refusing to maintain their glare. "Then I'll shoot you." He aimed low on the other's body, and deliberately raised his gaze to fasten on Duo's. "I don't think you'll be up for anything after that."

Though his face paled, Duo held his ground. "I meant what I said. You come back, you only have to ask."

"I won't be asking you for anything," his voice cold and hard. "Now get back to your gundam. We have a battle to fight."

Duo's lips twitched with a need to say something more, but he turned and left, leaving Heero in conflict. "Zero-four on-line. Heero, you ready to lead us out? The rest of you know your positions. Let's get in, take care of these guys and get back. Trowa, you're at my flank, got it?" Quatre's voice came from the speaker, slamming reality back into place.

"Affirmative, Zero-four," he acknowledged, sealing the cockpit and firing up the last of the sequence. His mind back on his duty, Duo's words and actions were regulated to some far distant spot.

"...Miss Poe and Lucrezia will be part of the start up. I believe you'd do very well th..."

Heero stood abruptly, stopping her mid-sentence. "I have to go." At her slightly alarmed look, he amended, "Duo was supposed to give me something, and I need it before I leave in the morning."

Relena blinked at him before rising gracefully to her feet. "All right. I did see Duo with Quatre while I was there, but that was nearly an hour ago."

He hurried from the lounge, a new sense of urgency chasing his steps. Lips tingling with the renewed memory, Heero touched them in a quick, uncertain movement. The passageways empty, lights dimmed in the ship's night cycle, Heero decided to go to Duo's quarters. Even if the pilot wasn't there, he planned to wait. He had to know, had to experience more of what Duo had offered.

At the American's door, he hesitated, wondering what he wanted, what he thought he would gain. His fingers stole up to his lips again, ghosting over their surface. With a short nod, determination in place, he keyed open the panel and stepped inside. A shaft of light invaded the darkened room, causing the figure to stir on the bed in the corner. Not ready to disturb his sleep just yet, Heero slapped a hand over the door sensor, plunging the room into a controlled darkness. A night glow light had been left on, and as his eyes adjusted, Heero could make out the lump beneath the blanket. Duo shifted, adjusting an arm and releasing a loud breath.

The glow created no more lighting than the LED panel on his laptop, just enough so as to not stumble in the complete black of the room. Heero stood back, watching Duo sleep while trying to come up with answers to his internal questions. He didn't understand why the boy had suggested such a... reward. And why he'd gotten angry enough to offer it in the first place. Though he wasn't ignorant in what sex was, he'd never experienced overtures in any form save the hug Relena had given him. Since it had been one of gratitude, Heero didn't believe it counted. Until Duo's kiss.

Pain, he knew more about than most anyone triple his age. Physical pain he endured, shoving it off as an unnecessary waste of energy. Mentally he'd gone the distance in fighting the zero system, and Epyon's control. His range of experience in pleasure was few though, in his opinion, enough. The memory of some pleasures brought pain of a different sort. Pain he locked down and tried to forget.

"Heero? What are you doing here?" Duo's sleep-laden voice asked.

He'd been staring into Duo's opened eyes for some minutes before the boy finally spoke. As Deathscythe's pilot sat up drawing his legs underneath him, his cover slipped down to reveal a bare chest. He shifted slightly, pulling his hair around over a shoulder and blinked, waiting.

Heero opened his mouth to reply and looked away, heat suffusing his cheeks. "I needed to ask you something." Unsure why he felt the need to stall, he stepped closer to the desk, picking up a ratchet and spinning it idly in his hand.

"Okay, so ask already. In case you haven't noticed, it's late and I was sleeping." Though the tone seemed impatient, belligerent, Heero knew it for an act.

Without turning, he asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

The sucking breath sounded loud in the tiny room. "God, Heero. You woke me to ask that? Couldn't it have waited 'til morning?" Duo's voice sounded oddly muffled.

A glance over his shoulder showed him that the boy had collapsed within himself, his knees drawn close to his chest and his face buried in the crossed arms on his legs. "I'll be gone before you wake," he reminded softly.

Duo raised his head. "Oh, that's right." He stared intently at the blanket rucked up at his feet. "I guess I thought if I could give you something..." He shrugged slightly. "...dunno. Something to think about other than just the mission, you would." His eyes glittered in the darkness. "Didn't work though, did it, you bastard?"

Setting the ratchet down, Heero touched the identification badge laying on top a pile of coins and some assorted bills. Duo's cocky grin smiled up at him; his index finger covered the face. "I did what I had to do." He shrugged it off, faintly amused at the picture's size. A paperback, its spine cracked open, caught his glance. He could barely read the title, but it hadn't been one he recognized. Idly, he flipped through the pages, reading a line here and there. "You would have done the same if you were in position to do so."

"That's where you're wrong," Duo denied, the thin mattress creaking under his movements. "I'd blown the shit out of the thing and fucked the rest! No way I'm going to kill myself saving folks I don't know and who don't give a crap about me!"

Heero turned at the low, angry hiss in his voice, book still in hand. Duo'd sat forward, kneeling in show of his volatile temper. Watching the glowering brows smooth, Heero leaned against the desk. "You would have." When Duo attempted to deny the statement, he raised a hand to forestall his protest. "You only lie to yourself, Duo." That worked to shut any further attempts as Deathscythe's pilot sat back suddenly. Heero dropped his eyes to the book he held. He read a line silently, his lips twitching in amusement.

_...only in lies will the truth be revealed. Not one to waste the advantage, Duo pressed forward. _

"What you offered, was that a game to you as well?" he asked quietly, staring intently at the page, leaving it unread.

He heard Duo draw another sucking breath. "No." his voice squeaked slightly and he forced a cough. "Are you asking?"

Setting the book down carefully, Heero looked at the other boy. In the dim lighting, it was hard for him to tell what thoughts were locked behind the sudden relaxed expression presented to him. He gave a short nod, his gluteus muscles contracted in a spasm and he was sure Duo could hear the loud thump of his heart beating. Absently he wiped his palms on his jeans and waited for Duo's response.

"Why?" The word seemed to float between them. Duo leaned back against the wall, his legs drawn up but relaxed. The longer Heero took to answer the more at ease Duo appeared to become. "It's been what? Two days? And not a word... why now?"

Heero found a spot above Duo's head to watch while he sought the answer to his question. "I... don't know." His eyes flicked downward and back. "I leave in the morning, and am not certain when I'll return."

"So, this is just a quick fuck? A one-night stand kind of thing?"

Something in Duo's words caused him to flinch. "No," he said hastily, a quick shake of his head.

"What is it, then?" In almost direct contrast, his tone had lost the rough edge.

He crossed his arms over his chest; his eyes attempted to pierce the darkness under the bed. "I need something." His gaze flicked up and held Duo's for a moment before he looked away. "Something to think about." His voice had dropped to a whisper.

Duo slid forward, one foot hit the floor. Heero swallowed, keeping his eyes on that one foot. "What are you going away to do, Heero?" He heard rather than saw the shake of Duo's head, his braid rustled against his back. "Nah, never mind. I don't want to know."

In a fluid motion Duo rose, dragging Heero's eyes up from the floor. The sight of the half-naked boy clad only in a pair of skimpy boxers, and the thought of where his next steps might lead created a stir. Blood surged to the surface; his skin felt hot, instantly oversensitive. Heero felt his throat constrict. He dropped his arms and shoved his hands into his pockets, not wanting to look, unable to stop.

"We're going to have to be closer, yanno." Though the inflection held amusement, his voice wavered slightly. Duo reached out an arm, his hand extended. "You sure about this, Heero?"

Beneath his pants zipper, his skin twitched and stretched. Instead of answering, Heero stepped forward, his hand clasping the American's, and he let himself be pulled closer. When a less than a foot separated them, Duo nearly whispered, "You're a little too dressed for this, don't you think?"

Heero's hands went instantly to the hem of his tee shirt, pulling it off over his head and letting it dangle from the fingertips of one hand. Duo's low chuckle halted abruptly, and his hand rose to touch the scar tissue mottling his chest and shoulders. The boy released a hissing breath, his fingers ghosting lightly over skin. Sensory input clamored for flesh to jump and twitch in response; Heero locked it away, not wanting to give Duo a reason to stop.

The hand ceased its caressing motion. Blue eyes met blue; lips touched for the second time. Heero was surprised to find he was the slightly taller of the two even as Duo's hands slipped around his back. Warm, dry skin, malleable on his, pressed harder. And moved. Any thought he might have had skittered away. A warmth invaded his mouth, moist, persistent and probing. Fingers digging into the flesh of his back drew him closer still. Their skin touched; their heat spread. Thighs brushed together, and bulges collided.

Ripping his mouth away, Heero stared at Duo, startled. Cheeks flushed and his breath coming in a pant, he stared back. "Maybe you should lay on the bed." His suggestion came out in an excited rush. Heero nodded silently, wondering when his hands had clamped onto Duo's shoulders. "First, take off your pa-pants."

Heero almost smiled at the nervous stutter. He nodded again, not trusting his own voice to hold steady, and dropped his hands to his waist. Duo stepped back to watch, his own hands going to the elastic band of his boxers. Heero licked his lips, watching his hands as his own unbuttoned and unzipped. The searing heat renewed, flushing his skin scarlet as Duo kicked away the flimsy garment; his jeans slid to the floor. He was aware of his racing pulse, and the ragged draw and release of his breath, and fought to calm them.

Duo's hand closed over his wrist, and Heero moved past him, their shoulders met and separated. He stretched out flat, legs straight with his arms at his side, and refused to allow himself to look at Duo. Trying to regulate his breathing, Heero created a complicated mathematical equation, and attempted to solve it in his mind. Hands on his legs made him jump and lose the step he'd finished. He sat up to find Duo perched at his feet, pushing at his ankles.

"You're gonna have to open your legs, Heero. I..." Heero heard a shuddering breath. "I can't do anything with them closed." Fighting the reluctance to comply, Heero parted his legs, loosely bending the knees.

Duo's hands slid down the backs of his thighs and warmth suffused his groin. He fisted his hands in the sheet to keep from jumping. "What are you doing?" He kept his pitch low.

"Nothing yet," the muffled reply blew in the crease at his upper thigh. Heero released his grip on the sheet slowly, forcing himself to relax and lay back down. A slightly roughened wetness run up the underside of his cock, making him cry out in surprise and sit up. Duo peered up at him, his head still lowered between his legs.

"You licked me."

Duo grinned and ran his tongue over skin again. "Of course. Have to get you all relaxed and stuff."

Heero watched, fascinated and repulsed by his actions. One hand held the base of the cock, the other hooked under his leg, fingers kneading into the fleshy part of his hip, and Duo's mouth licked, kissed and breathed over the shaft of his cock. Heero found himself clutching the sheets again, stifling trembles. He could no longer control his respiration. When Duo's mouth slid over the head, he fell back on his elbows, his eyes closed and lips clamped firmly together.

A moment later, Duo's body jerked and he suddenly started coughing. Heero's eyes flew open. "Are you all right?"

His eyes glittering in the partial light, Duo nodded. "Tried to take more than I should have," his voice a bit weak. Duo went to work, tongue teasing, fingers encircling the cock moving. Heero couldn't stop the shudder and he quit watching.

Unaware of his actions, Heero spread his legs wider when Duo's lips slipped over the head again. He bit his lips to keep from crying out; his breathing loud and rapid in his own ears. Letting the sensation Duo created wash over him, his head lolled back, lost to the pleasure. What had began as slow stir, developed rapidly into an intense gravitational pull. He could only deduce his lack of control and loss of thought came from all the blood rushing to his groin.

It had taken him a second to realize Duo had stopped. "You sound like a freight train." Heero raise his head, eyes blurry. "You know, it's okay for you to make some noise." He grinned. "It'd let me know I'm doing something right here. That you enjoy it, and all." Heero nodded, barely restraining himself from grabbing Duo's head and shoving it back down.

If it took noise to keep the other pilot doing what he was doing, then noise he'd make. Feeling a bit foolish at first, he let out only the slightest sounds, barely heard around the wet slap and slurping ones. His pulse jumped at every tiny moan, every shuddering breath, and all increased the excitement. A hand planted on a hip, and he forced his eyes open. Duo wasn't looking up at him, but continued his up and down motions, his hand firmly placed. Heero's pelvis thrust; he understood then, that he'd tried to match Duo's movements.

Skin quivering, his muscle tightening, Heero cried out with shock at the intensity of sensation when his pelvis jerked and spasmed. Through the roaring in his ears, he vaguely heard Duo choke and felt the loss of the warmth from the boy's mouth.

"Uhga," Duo gagged. "That's bad."

As his breathing steadied, and his vision cleared, Heero saw Duo wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, his face scrunched up in disgust. The trembling and spasms subsided, leaving him with a euphoric edge, though feeling a bit wet and sticky. "What's bad?" He was surprised at how rough his voice sounded.

Duo stopped rubbing his tongue and stared at him. He dropped his hand and shrugged, giving a half smile. "I guess it isn't all that bad. Just a surprise." His fingers swiped at Heero's leg and he leaned forward, hand outstretched. "Here. You want to taste?" His eyes shone with the hint of mischief.

Heero shook his head, and sat up as Duo pulled back, still kneeling between his legs. He looked at his lap with mild curiosity, wondering at the liquid splashed in spots on thighs, abdomen and dripping from his pubic hair. Already his cock was shrinking to normal size, and its angry red look returning to the fleshy tan color.

"Uh, here," Duo offered, retrieving his boxers from the floor and dropping them over his crotch. "You kinda made a mess."

He flicked a glance to meet Duo's before wiping the wadded clothing against his skin. "Thank you," he said quietly.

A hand on his leg. "Hey, pal, think again if you believe we're done. That's just the warm up." Duo's tone held promise, even as the hand glided up the leg and tugged the shorts from Heero's hand. "The offer was to fuck you, not to blow you," Duo whispered, leaning in close, claiming a kiss.

"There's more?" Heero asked, pulling away.

Hints of red dotted the American's cheeks. "Yeah. Gotta take care of this." Duo nodded downward. Not sure how he could have missed seeing it before, Heero touched it. He drew back, startled when it jumped. Duo's chuckle sounded softly in his ear, sliding his hands slid up Heero's arms. "It doesn't bite."

Heero glared briefly upward before reaching for Duo's cock again. It surprised him with its soft rigidness. He ran his fingers over the exposed head, down the hardened sides and back up. Mindful of the catch and hitch in Duo's breathing, he increased the pressure. Duo's fingers dug into his skin. Hearing the soft groans Duo was making caused the same sort of stir and tingle Duo's touch had. He glanced at his own cock and was surprised to see it beginning to grow. Duo's hand closed over his.

"Stop," he gasped. "I want..." With his other hand, Duo pushed him back, laying over his body. "I want to fuck you. Don't want to come yet." His lips were on him, too hard and rough; their teeth crashed together. "Sorry," Duo mumbled, pulling back slightly.

His tongue touched the slight cut on his lip. "It's okay." They stared at each other for a moment. Duo's lips twitched and curved up into a smile. "What are you going to do now?"

"A little of this." His reply was lost as his mouth went back to work.

Heero's hands made their way to Duo's back, and he let them rest there, not sure what to do with them, not sure what was expected of him. The press of the other boy's cock nestled next to his lent added excitement to the kissing. Duo's erratic movement, the slight rise and thrust of his hips, left him wanting to gasp, wanting more.

"Duo," he moaned.

Another thrust of his pelvis, and Duo collapsed against his shoulder. "God, Heero. I want you. I want to fuck you," he said into his neck.

"Then get on with it." He twisted his head, held the back of Duo's still and gave him a brutal kiss. "Now."

"Hmm, yeah," Duo groaned, drawing back to kneel between his legs again. Heero watched as the long-haired youth pushed knees apart, and slid his hands down the inner thigh. Duo's brows knitted. "Uh, Heero?"

"What?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's so small." At the hesitancy in his voice, Heero sat up.

He peered down at himself and then at Duo. "You're not that big. It should fit." Duo glared. Heero shrugged. "The anus is meant to expand to larger sizes. You will not be that uncomfortable."

"Oh sure, but it was meant to go out, not come in!"

Another shrug. "It's the same principal." He laid back down, believing the conversation to be finished.

Duo stroked his thigh, worked his finger down to the nest of hair. "Uh, Heero..." At his grunt, Duo went on, his voice low, scarcely a whisper. "I, uh... might have led you to think... uh..." He sighed loudly. "I've never done this before. I don't know what to do."

Heero sat up, frowning slightly. "You don't know, or have no experience?"

"No experience." Duo's eyes met his. "I know what ...what's supposed to happen, but... I don't want to mess up."

A small smile appeared and Heero grabbed Duo's arms, pulling him forward. He gave him a soft kiss. "You won't mess up. Now get on with it."

"I'll take it slow. So tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." He kept his voice low.

Heero felt the press against his ass, and tried to relax. He concentrated on his breathing, thinking only of the pleasure Duo's touch had evoked, and the way he'd came. He wanted that again. The initial resistance gave with a slight grate and his hands grabbed at the sheet. Duo's face appeared over his suddenly, eyes wide, bitting his lower lip.

"Shit. This isn't working. We need something..." He grinned and pulled away. Before Heero could say a word, Duo had gone to the desk, digging through the pile there. "Here, this should work." He held up a small tube and dashed back to the bed.

Sitting up again, Heero tried to see. "What is it?"

Duo tossed the cap aside, and squirted an opaque gel onto his palm. "Stuff for my lips." He grinned at Heero. "I get chapped lips a lot, and this stuff is petroleum based. Like Vaseline, only better." His hand rubbed the glistening colloid over his cock. Squeezing the tube some more, he touched it to Heero's entrance. "This should be enough... I hope." The empty container followed its lid. "Okay, ready."

Already on his back, Heero waited, anticipating the same sting as before. When Duo's cock slid inside, slow but smooth, he was surprised. Duo held himself over him, his eyes closed and his face screwed up in an almost painful expression. "Are you all right?" Heero asked softly.

Duo opened his eyes. "God yes! This feels great." His hips drew back and thrust forward, and Duo shuddered, his lids sliding shut again.

Having the same thought himself, Heero surrendered to the feel of Duo's gyrations. The almost familiar tingling heat increased with every pull and draw Duo made. The need to speed up their pace, to feel Duo plunging in and pulling out of his body had him tilting his pelvis upward, meeting Duo's downward strokes. His flesh quivered and muscles tightened. It was getting close. Mixed with the harsh panting breaths, Duo began crying out "Oh", singly at first, mutating into a long steady sound.

Movement halted suddenly, and Duo collapsed on top of him, his nails digging in Heero's hips.

Heero frowned and pulled back enough to see the other's face. Duo wore an open mouth smile, his breath coming quickly from between his lips. His fingers relaxed over Heero's flesh.

"You stopped," Heero stated, giving his hips a thrust to emphasis what he meant.

Duo opened his eyes and stared at him, a faint flush further coloring the red of his face. "I came."

"Oh," was all he could answer with. Already he felt Duo's rigidness becoming pliant and slipping out of him. He shifted over and pushed the boy off of him. "I didn't."

"I can... uh, blow you again," Duo offered, sounding tired.

Heero shook his head. "No." He rolled to his side and peered down at the American. "We can try this again."

"You want to do it some more?" Heero nodded once. "Great! Just give me a bit, okay?"

Heero nodded again, and laid back down. His mind probed the mechanics of what they'd done, his body still flush with the excitement. He knew now, more or less, of what he felt before he was about to come and thought he might be able to stop it if it started to happen too soon. Like what happened to Duo. Angle of penetration and thrust caused different sensations, and he thought of other positions he could lay in to make it easier, more comfortable to achieve maximum results. He added another research task to accomplish to his mental list.

"So, ummm, how was it?" Duo's question startled him slightly.

Casting his mind about, Heero asked, "How was what?"

"You know, how'd it feel for you?"

"Oh." Since he'd been thinking on the same thoughts, he answered readily. "It was good, but could be improved."

"Well, uh, it was my first time. I couldn't help it." Duo sounded embarrassed.

Heero's brows drew together. "That's not what I meant. With practice, it could be much better and we would both ejaculate."

"Practice? Aren't you leaving in the morning?"

Peering at the alarm clock, he informed Duo, "We have six hours. That should be sufficient."

Duo grinned and nodded. "So, you ready to start practice?"

_Hours later..._

It was the stirring that roused Duo. Muscles protested as his arm was lifted and settled elsewhere. His eyes opened to find Heero bent over picking up discarded clothing. He smiled remembering how they'd spent the past night. Practice had improved their performance, and he almost laughed aloud thinking how great it could be with more experience.

"You're still leaving, huh?" he asked quietly, though he'd known the answer from the start.

Heero paused, one leg in his jeans and the other raised. "Yes." He finished slipping into his pants before turning. "I informed you I would be leaving." His shirt hung from one hand.

Duo blinked the sleep from his eyes. Unable to read his impassive expression, he told him, "I know that. I just thought..." He shrugged a shoulder. "I thought that maybe you'd like to practice some more."

Shirt over his head now, Heero snorted. "I think I'll need a couple of days before I could practice some more." He picked up his shoes and stood looking at him.

Dropping his gaze, Duo picked at a loose thread in the blanket. "Yeah, I guess." Blood thrummed loudly in his ears. "Guess I'll see you around, then."

The mattress dipped and Duo looked up to see Heero staring at him. "I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I'll be going." His eyes were dark, cloudy and indecipherable. "I did not mean for last night to cause you regret."

A quick shake of the head. "No, no regrets! God no!" Duo denied with venom. "I just... you know, wanted you to stick around for a bit longer." He dropped his eyes again, a faint stain flushing his cheeks. "Or maybe I could come with you?"

Heero rose. "No. I need to do this on my own and you have things you need to take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I do." Duo didn't watch, couldn't watch as he walked across the floor to the door. "Um... goodbye, and take care of yourself."

There was a long moment of silence. "You too, Duo." The soft quality of Heero's voice had Duo sitting up, looking at him in surprise. "I-I want to tell you... I want to say, I enjoyed what we did. And if... if I find myself somewhere, I'd like to ask you to come visit. If you wanted to."

Duo nodded and then realized Heero couldn't see him with his back turned. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Heero half turned, his hand just out of the door's sensor range. "I also wanted to tell you, thanks. Thank you for giving me something to think about." His lips twisted into a short smile.

Only able to nod, Duo watched as the door slid open and close softly behind Heero's retreating form. His eye twitched and Duo closed them against the sudden sting. He flung himself on his back, one arm draped over his forehead. He hadn't trusted his voice, hadn't trusted himself to answer Heero, leaving what he wanted to say for the next time they met.

"Yeah, sure, Heero. Anything for the one you love."

* * *


End file.
